What could possibly go wrong?
by Cyricist001
Summary: Anime feudalism meets gameplay communism.


What could possibly go wrong?

I own nothing

Also a challenge if someone is interested

* * *

><p>Tristain was a small kingdom when compared to its powerful neighbors, but even so, no nation prided itself on their mages as much as the nobles of that small land. Because of that the reputation of Tristains Academy of Magic was one fiercely defended and its students were encouraged to excel in their studies...more or less anyway. For pampering of students usually gets you only so far.<p>

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière felt the pressure like nothing before. Today, all of the students in the second year at the Tristain Academy of Magic would summon their familiars, all of the students gathered in the Vestri courtyard to perform the summoning ritual.

Louise had been trying to appear as small as possible, despite already being the smallest in her class. If she failed today...then her mother will probably kill her. She shook hear head, no even worse she will be disappointed.

Despite her bloodline, her magical ability was practically zero. Her classmates could cast the simplest of spells with ease, while she could only cause violent explosions, no matter what kind of spell she tried to perform. This earned her the nickname 'The Zero'.

"Now, has everybody performed their summoning?" Colbert asked

"Nope!" A voice called out from beside Louise, stumbling forward as the owner of the voice gave her a light shove. She whirled around, coming face-to-chest with Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst.

Louse glared at the taller girl.

"Louise hasn't summoned anything yet," Kirche said.

Louise growled and turned away without responding, and walked to the summoning circle. As she approached, she couldn't help but overhear her classmates mutter to each other. Most had simply figured she just wouldn't summon anything, while others speculated the weird creatures that she could possibly summon.

"Are you ready Miss Vallière?" Colbert asked.

"I am," Louise nodded, drawing her wand. She took her stance at the circle, and held her arms outstretched with her wand in her right hand. She inhaled deeply and started to chant in a clear, musical voice.

"_My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe!"_

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!"_

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!"_

"_Answer to my guidance!"_

What resulted was exactly what everyone had more or less anticipated: A sizable explosion that tore up the earth, and sent dirt and pebbles raining down on everyone in the area. The smoke started to clear slowly, revealing Louise sitting on the grass having been knocked over by the explosion, looking up she glanced something standing behind the still remaining dust cloud.

As the dust cleared Louise Valliere finally managed to see what she had summoned. It looked like a giant metal carriage with many wheels tied together by metal..or at least she though it was something like that...

"What is that? Some kind of golem?" asked Kirche as she tilted her head to the side.

"It looks like a carriage" stated Montmorency "it has wheels...at least I think those are wheels..."

"Ha, nice going there Zer-" but before Malicorne managed to finish the insult the carriage made a strange noise, it sounded like boulders falling from a mountain, then it started to move.

The students watched silently as the carriage moved until it was in the middle of a meadow. Then to everyone's surprise it fell apart, or rather from a carriage it somehow transformed in a equally strange building with lots of pipes and a metal fork? arm? something...

The only noticeable part of the thing was the red hammer and sickle.

"That is obviously a commoner symbol" Guiche remarked.

"NEW CONSTRUCTION OPTIONS"..."BUILDING" a woman's voice loudly proclaimed.

The confused students exchange glances about the strange development, even Louise was standing there with her mouth open and no idea what to do next.

"What construction options?" asked Kirche.

"I don't know, the woman in the house said she is building something" answered Malicorn.

"CONSTRUCTION COMPLETE"

Their collective jaws dropped when from the ground another strange building emerged. "NEW CONSTRUCTION OPTIONS"..."BUILDING"

The building looked like a sphere with lightning coming underneath it.

Guiche whistled "She must be a pretty powerful earth mage, or is she a wind mage?"

"CONSTRUCTION COMPLETE"

They watched as another building rose from the ground, it looked like a statue of a man with a musket "NEW CONSTRUCTION OPTIONS"..."BUILDING"

"What?! How much willpower does that woman have, she already created three buildings already under a minute" Guiche wondered.

"CONSTRUCTION COMPLETE" the new building had the appearance of a giant furnace, from behind the building came a huge carriage that started to tear into the earth "NEW CONSTRUCTION OPTIONS"..."BUILDING"..."TRAINING"

"Wait, she sad training, training what?" asked Kirche

"UNIT READY"..."CONSCRIPT REPORTING!"

The students watched amazed as people started to emerge from the statue, they looked rather menacing though obviously commoners since they carried strange muskets. Their faces were concealed by strange masks and a broad belt with the same hammer and sickle symbol was pulled over their chests.

"Ummm Professor...what should I do..." asked the pink haired girl timidly, her thoughts preoccupied by fear of her mother when she learns that she summoned a noble for her familiar...something like that could start a feud, or even an all out war!

"I honestly don't know Miss. Vallière...such a incident has never happened before..." said the professor, but the balding man was focused on something else entirely "Children, its better if you all returned to the academy, I will talk with them."

They were starting to leave when the voice again announced that a building was complete and that she was building something again.

Colbert steeled his nerves as he proceeded to talk with one of the soldiers, he managed two steps before he turned around and saw Louise following him.

"Miss. Vallière it would be best if you went with the others back to the academy, I don't know if its safe being here."

The small girl shook her head, pure determination visible in her eyes "I-It was my summoning spell, I have to take responsibility! Please let me come with you!"

Colbert sighed "And its my responsibility to keep you safe..."

The girl didn't move an inch.

Colbert could only shake his head at the girl before giving a slight nod "Very well, but be careful. I will do my best to protect you but if I say you run, you will run are we clear?"

Louise nodded her head before following the professor towards the building...though she had to admit, they seemed to have multiplied fast in the few moment they were distracted.

"Where are they going?" asked the girl when she saw the strange commoners disappeared inside some sort of fort...

Colbert didn't know but was relieved when another person came out of the monument building, though his appearance was even stranger that of the first five.

"Pardon, can you understand me?" asked the professor as he came face to face...or rather face to mask with the unknown person. Colbert nervously looked at the glowing green device placed on the mans shoulder wondering what it was.

The soldier said nothing as he looked at them..or rather completely ignored them would be more precise.

"Hey! Didn't you hear us?!" shouted Louise though even her high pitched voice that made Colbert wince didn't faze the strange soldier. Since the man wasn't reacting in any way the professor used the time to look better at his equipment.

He didn't get far before Louise was in front of the man and kicked him in the knee, finally getting a reaction from him.

The soldier looked down at her and then glanced at Colbert, like he was seeing them for the first time. He grabbed the strange device from his shoulder and with two hands placed it down on the ground.

Louise could understand that, the thing looked heavy.

"Tagged for extinction" was all the Desolator said.

END

* * *

><p>AN:

Weather forecast for Halkeginia - 5000*C with the occasional radioactive rainstorm.


End file.
